moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage Circle of Sarceline
The Mage Circle of Sarceline is the primary authority in matters arcane within the Duchy of Westridge. As a chapter of the greater Stormwind Circle of Magi, it supplies the duchy and its men-at-arms with powerful enchantments and wards while many of its mages take up magical arms on the field of battle as spellswords and battle magi. The Mage Circle of Sarceline is both a center for magical research and a war academy, teaching those who join how to apply their skills to the battlefield and serve their King in combat. The circle is ultimately administered by the elder magi of the Wizard’s Sanctum in Stormwind City. Once known as the Mage Circle of Mirwood, the order has established itself as separate and isolated from the holdings of the Barony of Sarcelfen in the County of Mirwood. The forests surrounding the mage academy were cut from the Emerald Dream after a magical incident, resulting a nightmarish landscape known as the withering woods. = History = ---- When the Kingdom of Azeroth was founded by Faldir I as a territory of the Arathorian Empire, he brought with him his loyal magisters; Azora and Illgalar. Trained in the arts that were passed down by the first 100 magi, the two wizards each founded their own towers in the untamed wilderness. Azora, the younger wizard, established the Tower of Azora in what is now the heartland of Elwynn Forest. Illgalar, the eldest, preferring solitude, travelled to the east and constructed the Tower of Illgalar deep within the Redridge Mountains. From their ivory towers they defended the Arathorian territory from magical threats, working diligently with the Council of Tirisfal and each other to hunt down demons that manifested in the wilds. While Illgalar worked alone in his tower, Azora took on several apprentices that he trained in the use of magic. Illgalar often scoffed at Azora, believing the younger wizard too inept to handle affairs on his own. The Kingdom-Colony of Azeroth expanded and matured as the years passed. A number of Azora's apprentices struck out to found their own destiny. One such apprentice was a young witch known as Sarceline. Sarceline, having mastered the magical art of Abjuration, found that Mirror Lake in the western reaches of Elwynn Forest was a natural source of warding power. With the blessing of Azora and that of the local lord, Randolph Montclair, Sarceline founded her own tower on the eastern banks of the lake. There, she used her magics to shield the realm against demonic powers. The War for Independence From the words of Archmage Aldrazar Stoneforge Tensions rose as the Azerothian colony expanded into a burgeoning city-state. Seeking to establish Stormwind as the new capital of the Arathorian Empire, King Faldir aggressively taxed the population of Azeroth. Thousands of soldiers from the Arathorian Legion were summoned from Strom to enforce the king's will as protests rose on the frontier. Protesters were imprisoned or worse as the once autonomous land was overtaken by the forces of Arathor. The mages of Azeroth were not spared from the subjugation of the land. Azora, Illgalar, and their pupils were commanded to assist in the construction of several monuments to the Arathorian Empire. While the two Archmagi were able to shape and levitate stone with ease, the younger mages struggled to apply their magics to architecture. After one mage adept accidentally shattered a sculpture of King Faldir, he was dragged to a public square and flogged by Stromic Legionnaires. Although Illgalar supported the Empire's efforts, Azora came to resent King Faldir's use of the mages' talents. After the slaughter of several hundred protesting colonists in the present-day Redridge Mountains, Logan Wrynn I founded the Stormwind Militia and launched an open rebellion against King Faldir and the Arathorian Empire. The mages of Azeroth were called to serve their king, but many of the younger magi fled into the wilderness to join the rebel forces. Azora begrudgingly joined Illgalar in his support for King Faldir and swore to bring his former pupils to justice. It did not take long for the Archmagi to encounter their former pupils on the field of battle. Believing fully in the cause of the Stormwind Militia, Azora's pupils did not hold back when they encountered their former master. During the battle, one young mage managed to scorch Illgalar and permanently disfigure his face. The Archmagi eventually won the battle for the forces of Arathor, capturing three rebel mages and several dozen others of the Stormwind Militia. Once it was determined that the rebels were mere footsoldiers of the rebellion, the Legionnaires accompanying the archmagi began to execute the captives one by one. Enraged by his disfigurement, Illgalar lashed out at the rebel magi, killing one where he stood in a gruesome explosion. Azora recoiled in horror. Unwilling to stand by and watch his remaining pupils be slaughtered like animals, legend has it that Azora teleported himself and the two remaining magi to his tower in Elwynn Forest. At first, Azora urged his pupils to flee into the wilds. They pleaded for Azora to join Logan Wrynn's cause, citing King Faldir's self-serving misuse of their magical talents. Knowing that he was now already considered an enemy of the state by aiding in his pupils' escape, Logan agreed to join the rebels and meet with their leader. Azora's pupils led him deep into the mountains of southern Elwynn. Avoiding Arathorian patrols, they eventually came to a rocky clearing. Logan Wrynn emerged from behind a field of rocks, flanked by his elite guard. Legend has it that right as Azora stepped forward to greet the future king, a magical explosion rocked the valley. Illgalar had magically tracked Azora. He emerged from the crater wrought from his teleportation spell and called out to his peer, demanding to know where Azora placed his loyalty. The air sparked with magic as the tension between the two archmagi grew. Logan Wrynn gathered his bearings as his guard prepared to defend him with their lives. Tears welling in his eyes, Azora professed his loyalty to Logan Wrynn. Illgalar spat at Azora, calling him a traitor. Both wizards drew their wands. Illgalar struck first, hurling an arcane missile at his younger counterpart. Azora deflected the attack, countering with a torrent of flame. Each wizard fought fiercely. Illgalar's fury was fueled by Azora's betrayal; Azora's wrath was fueled by his own desire to protect his pupils. The battle endured for more than an hour as fire and ice scorched the valley. Azora's pupils leapt into the fray, forcing Illgalar to divide his focus. In a climactic final effort to destroy Azora, Illgalar summoned a firestorm that rained meteors from the sky. Several of Logan Wrynn's guards were incinerated by the impacts, reduced to nothing but ash. The ground buckled as pillars of earth shifted beneath the wizards' feet. Azora conjured an ice lance. Just as he flung it at his former peer, he stumbled as the ground beneath him cracked. The shard of ice pierced Illgalar's heart and killed him instantly. As the firestorm subsided, Azora collapsed at Illgalar's side and wept. Logan Wrynn watched Azora carefully before joining him at Illgalar's side. He offered the wizard his hand. Azora took it after several moments, pledging his service to the future king and swearing to oust King Faldir from the throne. Azora committed himself fully to the cause of the Stormwind Militia, enchanting their arms and advising Logan Wrynn on the workings of King Faldir's defenses. Reunited with his apprentices, he lead them in the war against the Arathorian Legion. Azora followed Logan Wrynn all the way to the battle for Stormwind City, where King Faldir was forced to come to terms and cede sovereignty to the House of Wrynn. King Logan I named Azora his Court Wizard, forever establishing a place for the arcane at the side of Stormwind's rule. Sarceline, having survived the civil war, pledged her loyalty to her close friends: the House of Montclair. The Orcish Wars From the words of Archmage Aldrazar Stoneforge Azora's pupils and their descendants would form the Stormwind Circle of Magi as the need for an organized body of wizards presented itself during the Warring Kingdoms Era. As the last vestiges of the Arathorian Empire were stamped out in the north, the kings of Azeroth demanded greater accountability and capability from the mages of the realm. The Stormwind Circle defended the kingdom from magical threats both foreign and domestic, preserving the line of the House of Wrynn alongside the greatest champions of the realm. In Westridge, the tower established by Sarceline endured as a center for those seeking to learn the magical school of Abjuration. Centuries before the onset of the Orcish Wars, Aegwynn, the Guardian of Tirisfal, had abandoned the demon-hunting Council of Tirisfal with claims that it held too much power and manipulated the politics of the Eastern Kingdoms. The council formed the Tirisgarde in response, whose purpose was to hunt down and capture Aegwynn in order to drain her of her powers and pass them onto a new guardian. Aegwynn evaded the Tirisgarde for centuries, hiding in the ruined night elven city of Suramar. Roughly three decades before the onset of the Orcish Wars, the King's Court Conjurer and member of the Tirisgarde, Nielas Aran, discovered the location of Aegwynn and pursued her with zealous abandon for months. Aran used several of the artifacts at his disposal to nullify her magic and slow her retreat. Nielas clashed with Aegwynn several times in his pursuit, learning her true nature. Nielas shared her disgust with the Council's dealings in the politics of the Eastern Kingdoms, and eventually came to a truce with her after one such battle. Their mutual respect for each other's magical prowess blossomed into a loving relationship. Aegwynn and Nielas pledged to work together to prevent the Council of Tirisfal from obtaining Aegwynn's powers. They together conceived a son that they named Medivh, and through their combined magic, passed Aegwynn's powers unto their newborn child. Their combined powers would not awaken within Medivh until his coming of age. As the son of the Court Conjurer of Azeroth, Medivh was a close childhood friend of King Llane and Anduin Lothar. Medivh was trained by his father in all schools of magic in preparation for the awakening of his true powers. Unknown to both Aegwynn and Nielas, Sargeras, the Lord of all Demons and Destroyer of Worlds, had possessed Medivh's soul when he was still in Aegwynn's womb. When Medivh turned 14, he awoke from his sleep to fevered dreams and sought his father. Upon merely touching the boy, a backlash of energies poured from the child. Nielas grappled with the emergent powers of Sargeras in a magical trance, unable to match his power. One hundred clerics joined in the trance, but even they could not prevent Nielas's death at the hands of the dark lord. Medivh fell into a coma and Sargeras's avatar dissipated. Medivh was taken to Northshire to be tended to by its priests. For twenty years, Medivh fought alone against Sargeras's corruption within his own mind, wielding the powers of the Guardian. In Westridge, the affinity for magic awakened within the second son of Duke Leopold and Duchess Evelyn Montclair. Mathias Montclair was sent to the Tower of Sarceline for training as a wizard. The young mage spent decades perfecting his own techniques within the ivory tower, eventually matching his mentors' power with his own. Mathias was granted domain over Tower Sarceline at the young age of nineteen, much to the resentment of his former mentors. Sargeras ultimately defeated Medivh, waking him from his coma and embracing the powers of the Guardian as his own. Medivh's awakening was celebrated throughout the realm; none knew that Sargeras had complete control over his words and actions. Through Medivh, Sargeras took control of the tower Karazhan and began his preparations for the demonic invasion of Azeroth. By obligation to the Kirin Tor, he took on an apprentice by the name of Khadgar. Sargeras deceived all as he scouted the Black Morass and made pacts with the orcish warlocks of Draenor, keeping even Khadgar unaware of the impending demonic invasion. Medivh, with the assistance of Gul'dan, ripped open the Great Portal, allowing the orcs to pour into Azeroth. Several mages of the Stormwind Circle defected to Medivh's side, embracing the power offered by the Burning Legion. The mages of Sarceline were not immune to this draw. Several of Mathias's former mentors deserted their posts and pledged themselves to Medivh's cause. Those who remained loyal to the crown fought valiantly to contain the orcish threat but were ultimately countered by the Horde's warlocks who summoned demons from the Twisting Nether. The tower of Sarceline was sacked by the orcs and many of its mages were slaughtered. Mathias barely escaped with his life, retreating to Dalaran to plead for assistance from the Kirin Tor. Only after meeting with the orcish ambassador Garona did Khadgar find out Medivh's true nature. Knowing it was already too late to stop the Dark Portal from opening further, Khadgar and Garona rushed to King Llane Wrynn for help. The pair, along with Lord Anduin Lothar and a group of soldiers, returned to Karazhan and entered its lower part to find Medivh in psychic link with the orc warlock Gul'dan. Khadgar fought and managed to best his master and Sargeras by plunging a sword into Medivh's heart, but not before having his life and magical energy sucked out of him. Khadgar, once a young adult, was reduced to the appearance of a frail old man. After the death of King Llane Wrynn I and the fall of Stormwind City, Khadgar and the remaining mages of the circle joined Anduin Lothar in the exodus to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. There, they combined their forces with those of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Their experience in fighting the orcs was critical in the few months the northern kingdoms had to prepare for the orcish invasion. Having learned much from their losses in Azeroth, the remnants of the Stormwind Circle of Magi led their Dalaranian counterparts in several battles against the Horde. Mathias Montclair was often a direct advisor to Archmage Khadgar. His expertise in abjuration magic was critical in defense against the Horde's warlocks and their fel magic. Mathias, along with the rest of Stormwind's wayward magi, fought alongside the Alliance of Lordaeron through the destruction of the Dark Portal and the ultimate defeat of the Orcish Horde. Present Day From the words of Archmage Aldrazar Stoneforge Of the dozens of mages from the Tower of Sarceline, only a handful managed to survive the war. Mathias Montclair worked diligently to rebuild the destroyed tower in Mirwood. As the Age of Chaos ravaged the north, many wizards from Dalaran sought refuge in Stormwind and later joined the Stormwind Circle of Magi. A handful enlisted within the Westridge reserve. Tiral Emerson, Zanbor Arentis and Beauregard Galimus were amongst the most prominent, each building upon the circle and serving the regiment proudly. Dalaran's return to prominence during the war against the Lich King lured many of Stormwind's magi back into its fold. Faced with the loss of many of its most prominent wizards, the Mage Circle of Sarceline shifted its focus from research to providing the best battle magi the kingdom could offer. Inspired by the ferocity of a number of the mages, most notably that of the pyromancer, Gaige Coleman, Duke Maxen founded the Cabal of the Burning Sword to serve as an order of mage-knights in service to the royal army. Mathias Montclair, having suffered grievous wounds during his tour in Draenor, relinquished leadership of the Circle of Sarceline to Archmage Aldrazar Stoneforge. A veteran of the Orcish Wars, Aldrazar stood as a member of the Cabal and mage instructor for those who remained in the ivory tower, keeping the Circle functioning. However, Aldrazar's old age interfered with his leadership of the Circle. Since that time, the Mage Circle has been granted new leadership in the up and coming mage Roy Sebale, a talented but young man whose keen mind has been recognized as one that can lead the Circle into an uncertain future. While he is not an Archmage in his own right, and will need many years to claim that title, his other accomplishments within the First Regiment have not gone unnoticed and have put him in the position to lead the Mage Circle. = Division Order = ---- It was based within the Mage Tower of Mirwood on the shoreline of Mirror Lake in Elwynn Forest. However, The First Regiment under the guidance of Lord Marshal Maxen Montclair relocated the magical division to the Tower of Sarceline. Ranks and Structure As a chapter of the Stormwind Circle of Magi, the Mage Circle of Sarceline employs its own hierarchy that remains mostly separate from the Royal Army. The Mage Circle of Sarceline follows the will of High Sorcerer Andromath, the appointed leader of the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Apprentice Those who show interest in or an affinity to magic may be taken into the Circle at the title of Apprentice. Under normal circumstances, an apprentice becomes a student of the Mirwood Circle of Magi and their training is augmented under the tutelage of a Journeyman or Wizard. At this stage they must learn the basics, or show they know the basics, of magic. Magus Once a mage’s apprenticeship has been completed and the person has made the rank of Private, he or she graduates to the title of Magus. These magi are considered senior among their fellow students and continue their training into more advanced classes of magic. Magus must start to look at where they want to direct their studies, focusing in on a school of magic and deciding on taking the path of a Spellsword or a Battlemage. Journeyman After an individual has progressed into the title of Journeyman, he or she becomes a fully-recognized member of the circle, gaining the ability to experiment without direct oversight and garner further knowledge through self study. While they still must gain permission from a Wizard to run these experiments, they do not need a Wizard directly overseeing their experiment at every stage. Once at this rank, the individual is fully recognized as a Spellsword or Battlemage. These mages are allowed and encouraged to take on additional responsibilities to aid the circle in advancement and growth. They are also permitted to teach Magus-level classes under the supervision of a Wizard of the circle. Wizard Once a mage has shown themselves both a leader and an asset within the Circle, they may be appointed to the title of Wizard by the a member of the Cabal, approval by all acting Wizards, or the Master Mage. These individuals are considered paragons of the Circle and serve as peer advisors to the Master Mage and as instructors to all lowers classes, having mastered at least one school of magic or showing extensive knowledge on all matters magical. They are also allowed to oversee and approve experiments for those of lower rank. Wizards seeking to run a formal experiment must seek approval from another Wizard or a member of the Circle of higher rank. Cabalist An elite sect of the Circle of Sarceline is made up of Wizards who have been granted the title of Cabalist within the Cabal of the Burning Sword. Having passed the Mage's Gauntlet, Cabalists are advanced spellcasters and often scholars in their respective fields. War mages and Mage Knights are found within its ranks. The Master Mage is solely responsible for approving aspiring Wizards for advancement into the Cabal. While a rare occurence, Cabalists are the only members of the First Regiment allowed to handle dark magics. However, this in itself is a rare occurence and such permissions are only granted by the Master Mage himself. Master Mage The leader of the Mage Circle of Sarceline is given the title of Master Mage, addressed formally as Magister. The Master Mage must oversee the everyday operations of the circle and ensure that its standards of safety are upheld in its dealings with the Arcane. The Master Mage must report the current status of the Mage Circle regularly to the Duke of Westridge and the Stormwind Circle of Magi. = Credit System = ---- As a prestigious university, the Sarceline Battlemage Academy holds high expectations for those who seek to graduate at the top of their class and earn the title of Wizard. In order to receive this honor from the university, a mage must submit volumes of research and assist with training new magi. The Sarceline Battlemage Academy keeps track of scholarly contributions through a Credit System established by Magister Mathias Montclair. A member of the university may begin to accumulate academy credits as soon as they enroll as an apprentice. * To earn the title of Wizard, a mage of the circle is required to earn a total of 75 Academy Credits. * Credits may be earned by completing the following tasks. They may be revoked if the mage in question dishonors the circle or breaches safety regulations. Credits are issued or revoked at the discretion of the Master Mage. * All earned Academy Credits will be recorded in the Mage Circle Registrar. Lecture Attendance 5 Academy Credits Attend and participate in a Circle-sanctioned lecture or lesson. Lecture Leadership 10 Academy Credits Lead an academy sanctioned lecture or interactive lesson on a relevant topic of your choice. Must write an outline of the lecture materials and a list of its participants afterwards in order to receive credit. Field Journal Entry 5 Academy Credits Submit a field journal entry of your own magical research. The writing must be in your own words and have at minimum 200 words. Essay 5 Academy Credits Write a research paper on a magical topic purposed to persuade by reasoned discourse. The writing must be in your own words and have at minimum 200 words. Cite any sources used. Artifact Research 10 Academy Credits Find and catalog a magical artifact or enchanted item. The writing must be in your own words and have at minimum 300 words. Cite any sources used. Dissertation 15 Academy Credits Write a research paper on a complex magical topic purposed to persuade by reasoned discourse. The writing must be in your own words and have at minimum 500 words. Cite any sources used. = Circle Leader = ---- Sir Roy Sebale is the young and enigmatic Master Mage of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. He certainly did not start as such. Having started out as a timid, if incessantly happy young man, Roy joined the Westridge Ducal Guard as a means to harden himself as a defender of the realm. Upon discovering his innate magical abilities as a sorcerer, Roy enrolled in the Mage Circle of Sarceline and quickly advanced as a prodigal student. The keen mind and proven capability to lead Roy honed over eleven separate campaigns and deployments earned him the title of Master Mage of the Sarceline Circle of Magi and knighthood within the Brotherhood of the Horse. As an Abjurist, he constantly trains to make stronger shields to defend his fellow soldiers and the Kingdom of Stormwind at large. Sir Roy's knowledge of the Arcane has expanded tremendously since becoming a Wizard, and then the Master Mage, allowing him to advise the Duke in magical matters and lead the Mage Circle into the future against Stormwind’s many enemies. = Roles = ---- The various Combat Roles that members of the Mage Circle of Sarceline may take on and their associated requirements shall be listed below Mage Initiates to the Sarceline Battlemage Academy are known simply as mages. Issued simple robes and runewood staves, mages are expected to practice their magic both on and off of the battlefield. Most mage initiates utilize a mix of offensive and defensive spells cast from a variety of magical elements. While only considered initiates to the academy, mages are often considered irreplaceable assets on the battlefield. Requirements: * Recruit Initiate Role. Spellguard Spellguards are mages who utilize melee combat or missile weaponry in conjunction with magic. As such, they typically wear heavier armor than afforded by mage robes. A spellguard’s weapons are often enchanted to supplement attacks with elemental magic. While initially tasked with guarding the Tower of Sarceline, spellguards have been called to war to use their combined skills against the enemies of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Requirements: * Recruit Initiate Role. Battlemage Battlemagi are mages who passed the trials to attain the title of Journeyman within the Sarceline Battlemage Academy. As part of their advancement, a battlemage will craft an elemental staff that bolsters spells of a single element of magic. Having a stronger grasp on spellcasting specific to warfare, battlemagi are granted access to specialized reagents to weave greater, more potent magic. They are universally respected and feared for the power they wield. Requirements: * Promotion to Private. * Pass two of the Mage Trials. * Pass the Battlemage Exam. Spellsword Spellswords are battlemagi who don plate armor and specialize in the combination of melee combat and spellcasting. Spellswords will charge into the fray alongside heavy infantry, empowering their allies and casting offensive spells at their foes. While most spellswords prefer traditional longswords, some have taken up enchanted rapiers so that they might cast spells through them as one would with a wand. Requirements: * Promotion to Private. * Pass two of the Mage Trials. * Pass the Battlemage Exam. Battle Wizard Battle Wizards are the esteemed graduates of the Sarceline Battlemage Academy, having earned the title of Wizard through arduous trials and magical research. From atop enchanted steeds they weave terrifying and powerful spells, utilizing the depth of their magical knowledge to turn the tide of battle and guide their allies to victory. Battle Wizards have served as advisors to the lords and kings of Stormwind for centuries, warding the land from evil and assisting the common folk with miraculous spells. Requirements: * Promotion to Private. * Earn 75 Academy Credits. * Pass six of the Mage Trials. * Pass the Battlemage Exam. =Known Members, Past and Present= ---- Current and former members of the Mage Circle of Sarceline and its previous iterations will be listed here. Mage Circle of Sarceline * Roy Sebale * Hugo Cornelius Renfield * Connorsela Flameheart * Amellia Greywood * Nipsey Delany * Araceia Lightsmyth * Victoria Sorrowsong * Mathias Montclair Mage Circle of Mirwood *Tiral Arentis *Walter "White" Berose *Zanbor Emerson *Matilde Claurice *Kaloren Frosthand *Beauregard Galimus *Jorlune Cleland *Quinten Stutler Website http://stormwindarmy.shivtr.com/pages/sarceline Gallery Arentis.png|Archmage Tiral Arentis. Galimusbattle.jpeg|Archmage Beauregard Galimus. mirmages.png|Lord Levi Morne demonstrating several magical artifacts from the Stormwind Vault. Category:Magical Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:The First Regiment Category:Alchemical Organizations Category:Mage Circle of Mirwood Category:Mage Circle of Sarceline Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi